


Missing Words (a volte...)

by Miryel



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, pinescone
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A volte Wirt vorrebbe dirgli tante cose, ma se il prezzo da pagare è quello di perderlo, allora tanto vale tacere e fingere che non ci sia nulla da dire.<br/>[Pinescone - Wirt/Dipper]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Words (a volte...)

  
  
  


  
  
Gli piace vederlo camminare sempre ad un passo davanti al suo. Gli piace vederlo muoversi come se ogni cosa intorno potesse attaccarlo da un momento all'altro e lui debba difendersi pur sapendo di non esserne in grado, tutto solo, indifeso, ma terribilmente determinato da provarci fino anche a morire.  
Gli piace vederlo concentrarsi ed assumere una camminata fiera e mascolina, che goffamente poco dopo torna ad essere quella di sempre.  
Gli piace vederlo soffermarsi su ogni dettaglio, anche il più stupido, e cercare di capire cosa gli passi per la testa in quei momenti.  
Gli piace tutto, a dire il vero, di quel ragazzo così dannatamente intelligente, impacciato e insicuro.  
Gli piace talmente tanto che scrivere poesie senza pensare a lui è diventato troppo difficile.  
È al centro di ogni cosa, e stare accanto a lui crea un equilibrio che certe volte fa troppo male.  
Averlo così vicino fisicamente ma non spiritualmente è distruttivo.   
Ogni volta che ci pensa si sente sempre più lontano. La sensazione è quella di avere le orecchie tappate per via di un rumore forte. Sai esattamente cosa lo sta provocando ma non puoi vederlo, e ne sei stordito.   
Non glielo dirà mai. Solo il pensiero di perderlo lo uccide.   
Lo vuole accanto e vuole che sorrida; così tanto che gli va bene così, non vuole rovinare ciò che gradualmente è riuscito a costruire.  
Non vuole che due paroline così piccole possano far crollare tutto il suo castello.  
  "Ehi, Dipper!"  
Lo vede voltarsi, subito. È fulmineo e il suo sguardo interrogativo lo stordisce per un attimo. Ha voglia di mangiargli quel labbro inferiore leggermente sporgente.   
  "Mmh?"  
  "Credo stia per piovere, rientriamo?".  
Il cielo si è oscurato: le nuvole hanno coperto anche la luna, che ora è solo una grossa palla grigia sfumata.  
La passeggiata notturna alla ricerca di misteri da scoprire è stata lunga, forse sono già passate un paio d'ore. Wirt non ricorda di aver detto una sola parola da quando sono usciti.  
Eppure, di imbarazzo nemmeno l'ombra. A volte non hanno nemmeno bisogno di fare conversazione.  
A volte si chiede se non siano davvero anime gemelle che hanno incontrato un destino così crudele da non volerli unire per sempre.  
Dipper guarda il cielo, e dopo averlo scrutato per qualche secondo, sospira.  
  "Sì, è meglio… nemmeno stasera è stata produttiva".  
Se solo sapesse quanto è produttivo starlo solo a guardare mentre cerca come un matto un mistero da risolvere… se solo sapesse che lo seguirebbe anche se le sue passeggiate non avesse nessun fine.   
Se solo sapesse che camminerebbe con lui fino alla fine del mondo, pur di averlo accanto.  
  "Magari lo sarà domani…"  
  "Lo hai detto anche ieri!" ride Dipper, poi gli fa cenno con la testa di tornare indietro e Wirt lo segue, come sempre, un passo dietro al suo.  
  "Dico tante cose, ma non è detto che debbano verificarsi!"   
  "Oh, il vero mistero di stasera sei tu: Wirt, il ragazzo che suppone ma non ha mai ragione!".  
Lo vorrebbe baciare così tanto quando fa così. Quando lo prende in giro e poi ride in modo così genuino.  
Vorrebbe prenderlo per il colletto e violargli quelle labbra immacolate. Lo farebbe se non avesse così tanta paura che di conseguenza non lo vedrebbe mai più.   
  "Anomalia numero… 35? 36? Scriverai di me sul tuo diario?".  
  "Forse. dovrai meritarlo!".  
  "Farò il possibile, allora, contaci".  
Dipper ride di più, poi si stringe nel cappotto e ricomincia a camminare.  
  "Dai, non stare così indietro! Perché sei sempre dietro di me?" chiede, intimando a Wirt di affiancarlo, con un gesto della mano.  
  "Perché sono lento"  
  "Ed io decelero per starti dietro, ma tu rallenti ancora! È un riflesso incondizionato, il tuo?" ride Dipper, prendendolo in giro.  
Wirt sbuffa divertito e alza le spalle: "Forse"  
  "Ammetto che la tua sincerità è ammirevole!"  
  "Grazie!"  
Dipper alza un sopracciglio: "Prego, prego!".  
La camminata verso casa è lunga, ma a Wirt sembra sempre che duri troppo poco, ogni giorno meno di quello prima.   
A volte vorrebbe che fosse infinito, che duri così tanto che il dolore di non poterlo avere lo disintegri, così che smetta di amarlo.  
Deve farlo, o starà male nel corpo e nella mente.  
Sì, perché ogni volta che ha avuto voglia di dirglielo e non lo ha fatto, solo lui sa quanto ha sofferto la sua anima e il suo stomaco.  
Non vuole soffrire più; piuttosto un rifiuto ma non ancora tutto quel dolore...   
  "Dipper".  
Nel momento esatto in cui finisce di pronunciare il suo nome il cielo decide di scaricare la pioggia su di loro.  
Comincia così piano che non si percepisce nemmeno. È così leggera e fitta che si può sentire solo il suo umido odore.  
Dipper si ferma, di nuovo ma sta volta ha sentito qualcosa di diverso nella voce di Wirt. Non ci può giurare, ma è convinto di aver sentito una punta di turbamento nel suono chiaro che ha pronunciato il suo nome.   
  "Dimmi".  
Gli occhi color castagna di Dipper sono giganteschi quando l'umidità li rende umidi. Brillano così tanto che le stelle a confronto sono lampadine opache attaccate al cielo.  
Wirt si è perso a guardarli, e tace. Si concede quei secondi di ammirazione, poi arriccia le labbra.  
Vorrebbe dirgli che non fa che pensare a lui tutto il santo giorno. Vorrebbe dirgli che desidera passare la vita accanto a lui e farlo felice ogni istante.  
Vorrebbe dirgli che è la cosa più bella che gli sia mai capitata.  
Vorrebbe dirgli che sulla sua scrivania ci sono cartacce appallottolate di poesie dedicate a lui e cestinate perché non abbastanza valide per rappresentarlo.  
Vorrebbe dirgli che lo stringerebbe per dargli calore, ora come ora, perché quando respira la sua bocca rilascia sbuffi di vapore e sa che sta morendo di freddo.   
Vorrebbe dirgli tante cose, tipo che gli ha cambiato la vita, che è l'essere più meraviglioso della terra, che morirebbe sulle sue labbra, che farebbe l'amore con lui ogni sera.  
  "Ho un ombrello, ci stiamo in due se ci stringiamo".  
Dipper lo fissa strabuzzando gli occhi, convinto che non è questo ciò che voleva dirgli.   
Sa che se glielo chiederà Wirt non risponderà e non ammetterà di aver cambiato le sue parole all'ultimo momento.  
Allora alza le spalle e sorride: "Sì, buona idea!".  
Wirt raccatta l'ombrello dalla tracolla e lo apre sulle loro teste appena in tempo: la pioggia sta aumentando e cominciano a correre; sentirlo così vicino lo fa quasi morire.  
Vorrebbe dirgli tante cose; vorrebbe dirgli che lo ama più di qualunque cosa esista al mondo.  
Vorrebbe farlo, ma non succederà oggi.  
Nemmeno domani.  
Probabilmente mai.   
Piuttosto meglio sopportare di nuovo quel dolore, se il suo premio per averlo fatto è anche solo un'altra ora accanto a lui.  
 

\---------------------  
Buonasera :3  
Ammetto di essere un pelino scettica a riguardo. Ho cercato in lungo e in largo una fanfic Pinescone in italiano ma, ahimè, a quanto pare sono la prima (e forse l'ultima) ad averne scritta una.  
Mi auguro che qualche curiosone sia entrato a leggere e che magari, che so, si è preso curiosità ed andrà a documentarsi su questo meraviglioso Crack Pairing che io personalmente amo alla follia.  
Grazie a tutti coloro che si sono soffermati a leggerle questa mia piccola operuccia e a tutti coloro che lasceranno una recensione.  
Ringrazio Dicchan (qui su efp la trovate come Sespia) per averla betata e per avermi aiutato a cercare il titolo (sì, lo so, alla fine ho fatto un po' di cambiamenti, ma una parte è farina del tuo sacco quindi grazie XD).  
Un saluto a tutti.  
**Miryel**

 


End file.
